Feathers of the Forgotten
by NamesCat
Summary: Who knew a bird could have such an effect on the Zodiac? To know the story, read on. Lol I suck at summaries. YukixTohruxKyo, AkitoxOC, and other relationships to come. Flames and compliments welcome! :D
1. Chapter 1

Years ago, God announced a race to be held between the twelve animals of the zodiac: the Rat, the Ox, the Tiger, the Rabbit, the Sea Horse/Dragon, the Snake, the Horse, the Ram, the Monkey, the Rooster, the Dog, and the Boar, plus the excluded Cat. They…

Yeah, yeah, yeah. Shut up. We already know that story. But, have we been paying attention to the respect-demanding, beautiful rebel: the Eagle? Unlike the cat who was left out on purpose, the eagle decided to drop out of the race. She knew she could have won if she wanted, but she found no point in doing so. Thus, she flew freely above the snowy, towering mountains of Japan, watching the lesser animals from above.

Also unlike the cat, the eagle was not even included in the beginning of the legend. The fact that she ever qualified for race was forgotten by most of the animals once they had crossed the finish line. Yet, someone is still cursed by the eagle to this day. One unusual girl bears the title.

The nineteen-year-old goes by the names of Aya, Kamiko, Kimiko, Mari, and Naomi. Being an orphaned child at the age of five had its downs, especially when you wanted the perfect name. So, she selected the five, yet she mostly goes by Kimiko, or Kimi for short.

The teenager is a rebellious figure, who demands respect, like the bearers of the eagle before her. Despite her rough personality, she was a beautiful being, with a warm fire deep inside her, hidden by gathered layers of hurt and suffering. But she ignored the soft spot beneath the layers and went about her ways.

Kimi struggles to earn a living with her sad job of a waitress, although she does know of her prosperous relatives, the rich Sohmas a few miles away. Her father, Mamoru Sohma, told her everything he knew of the family when she was at the age of four. The man did as much as he thought possible for his special little girl, wishing to give her the dream life every young girl wishes to have. Although her mother, Fumiko Sohma, was disgusted with their child, he had protected Kimi and given her as much love as possible, hence his name. **(A/N:Mamoru means protector)** But when he died of cancer a few days after young Kimi had turned the glorious age of five, Fumiko had done what she had yearned to ever since Kimi was born. She dissowned her, dragged her into the Saneshi Forest, tied her to a tree, and fled.

Anyways, on with the story shall we?

-03283283283283283283283283280-

_Beep! Beep! Beep! _

A tanned hand shot out from under a black, heavy-cotton blanket and slammed onto the metallic silver alarm clock.

"Morning again. Always too early," Kimi murmured as she sat up on her black futon after pulling off the heavy covers while she stretched and yawned. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she took a look around her small cabin, just like every morning since she built the structure when she was eight, with the help of her feathery friends of course.

As the girl looked around, she took in everything, just like every morning. As usual, Kimiko saw the rich, red-brown, mahogany log walls of her steadily-growing cabin and the lighter brown, oak flooring. Even if she was a run-away, she had a few important connections. Her father had been a successful businessman, one of the few reasons her mother had actually stayed in the relationship, with plenty of important people depending on him. The five or six she knew helped Kimi from time to time, but the teen did not depend on their help for she did not want to be seen as the vulnerable, helpless girl who relies on others to survive. Nu-uh. Kimi was not about to lose her dignity just for the sake of surviving. She lived the hard-way, only asking for help when it was absolutely unavoidable and after she attempted everyway possible. As you can tell, Kimiko is a proud, stubborn girl.

As usual, Kimiko saw the several pearl-white frames that hung on the mahogany walls. Within the frames, the girl had placed every picture of her father that she was able to salvage all those years ago and other amazing moments. Whenever she stood infront of those frames, she remembered the day so long ago so clearly.

_**!Flashback!**_

"Mama? Where are we going?" The young girl asked while looking at her mother through her brown and white hair that was starting to gather infornt of her face while the woman with the jet-black hair dragged her swiftly through the city and into the dense area off the path of Saneshi forest.

"Shut up you little…" The women growled but stopped when she figured there was no use in speaking to the girl she considered a disgrace.

Once the two were deep into the forest, Fumiko halted in her path, pulled out a role of rope from her extremely expensive pocketbook she bought with her deceased husband's money, and pulled the girl until she was about two inches away from a cherry blossom.

"I have no idea why your father even bothered to raise a cursed creature like you so dearly, I should have just killed you like I orginally planned," the woman mumbled to the cute little girl while tying ropes around her wrists and securing her tightly to the tree. "At least I can get rid of you now once and for all," the beautiful woman continued as she proceded to do the same to her ankles.

The young child started to understand what her mother was doing. So she started to thrash in place trying to jerk the woman away. "Get away from me Mama!" She exclaimed.

The woman chuckled darkly before turning around and swiftly running back towards the city, leaving the girl behind. The child had tears in her eyes by now as she did all she could to loosen the ropes trapping her.

"Papa! Papa! Help me! Please!" She cried out before biting on a piece of rope. As she was beginning to loosen the piece securing her right hand, three huge, graceful brown and white birds flew into the forest and landed at the girl's feet. "Please, please help me," she sobbed to the birds, as if they would understand her. Surprisingly, they did as they were told, the amazing birds tore away the ropes without scratching the girl one bit. Out of joy, she ran up to each one of the birds, sobbings "Thanks you"'s into their feathers.

Afterwards, she ran the way she had come with her mother towards the city. Somehow, she did not fall and trip along the ragged path. Finally, she arrived at her mansion of a home, only to find it being consumed by enormous, greedy flames. The girl ran into her home avoiding the bright fires. She hurried up the stairs and stormed into her room. She gathered everything precious to her, including the multiple photographs that held her father and a necklace that he had given her for her fifth birthday. Once she had gathered what she could, she had bounded down the steps and out the grand doors for the last time.

_**End Flashback**_

Kimi got up from her cozy spot and headed over to her hand-made, wooden closet. She grabbed a work uniform and hurried to put it on. She slipped on the navy blue dress first, then secured the gold belt on to the mid-thigh high dress. Much to her dismay, the uniform just gave perverts more reason to mess with her. Kimi was not very fond of the uniform, but it was one of the few things required to work at Golden Japan. She turned so she faced the mirror that hung inside the closet door.

Kimi ran a brush through her hair, which was a dark brown at the roots, faded into a lighter brown towards the middle and faded into white at the ends. No matter what she did, the strands of hair on her head were always straight. After tying a golden ribbon around her hair to form a long, multicolored ponytail, she grabbed a rice ball from the mini fridge she bought and walked to the city from her cabin in the forest at the base of a sky-scraping mountain.

"Hey Isamu," Kimi greeted her friend with a nod, who gave her a wink in return. Kimiko just rolled her eyes.

"Late again Kimi?" Isamu joked as he served a family coming in for Saturday breakfast.

"Haha," she said sarcastically at the register before heading off to wait tables herself. She settled on taking her ordering pad to wait on a rather large group.

"Heya! Welcome to Golden Japan! Ready to order?" Kimi asked. She never said "May I take your order?" it made her feel to servant-like. She looked over the group she was serving on. There were two calm looking teen boys,one with black and white hair and steely grey eyes, the other one with purpleish hair and intrgueing amethyst eyes. Next to him was an innocent-looking teenage girl with long brown hair and large blue eyes. Beside her was another teenage boy, only this one looked intense and had blazing orange hair and brown eyes. Next to him was another teenage girl with medium lengthed dark brown hair with dark brown eyes trained on the boy beside her. Next to her sat an older, but joking man with black hair and dark eyes. Beside that man, were two others, one goofy looking one with long, white hair and green eyes and a serious one with black hair and stormy eyes. Beside the serious one was a young, cheerful boy with blonde hair and brown eyes. Next to the boy were two younger children one sarcastic boy with blonde hair and brown eyes and a gentle girl also with blonde hair and brown eyes. At the other end of the booth was a nervous looking man with long blonde hair and brown eyes.

_Oh no._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey ppl! I'm so sorry for da late update, although I doubt anyone is actually reading this fanfic lol Besides one of my friends at least. Anyways, here we go!**

**~328328328328328328328~**

Kimi thought as she recognized the faces. She knew none of them knew her, except for three of them, the eldest ones. Knowing this she turned her head to face the three, who were all staring at her. Although, the one called Shigure did give her a wink. Kimiko felt her face pale, although the other members of the Zodiac were absent and there was one normal girl present, there were enough Sohmas present to place her stress.

"Someone will be right with you. I have to go," Kimi hurried as she walked briskly to the kitchen. "We need someone at the booth in the corner!" she announced before she ran into the hallway to gather herself. _They can't find me now. I only visited once and they almost got me to stay. I am not going._ The teen's rambling thoughts were interrupted when the three men from the booth were at the end of the hall. If possible, her face paled even further, a major difference from the rest of her tanned body. _Might as well get this over with. Maybe they just want breakfast and they'll leave._

"What do you want?" Kimi asked the three roughly when she walked forward so she was now standing in front of them.

"Kimiko! It's been so long!" Shigure exclaimed, always one trying to lighten the mood.

"Yes! How have you been darling?" Ayame joined.

"Uncle! Ayame! Just get to the point you three. I know you didn't follow me just to say hello," Kimi shot at them.

"Kimi. You know your father would not approve of your behavior, especially towards his younger brother," Hatori added in. That one sentence had struck a nerve inside Kimi's mind.

Although it was against her nature, Kimi apologized, "Sorry. But really, why are you talking to me?"

"Dear! Do you think we'd just sit there and ignore you once we already saw you? I doubt a smart girl like you would think that. You've been gone for over thirteen years!" Ayame exclaimed. It's true, Kimi figured at least someone would follow her. And about Ayame's last statement, do you really think a five-year-old would have any idea what to do after she was disowned by her own mother, with her house burnt to a crisp and had no where else to go? I didn't think so. So, she stayed with the Sohmas for a few years.

"I know. Let me guess, you want me to come back with you so we can be a big happy Zodiac family. Right?" Kimi questioned.

"Hehehe," Shigure scratched his head. "How'd you know?"

"Fine, let's just get this over with. I ain't stayin' forever. Got it? Besides, why are you eating breakfast out of town anyway?"

"Well, it's Tohru's birthday and we figured we should treat her. So, we thought we should take her out of town so she wouldn't have to cook," Shigure explained.

The four continued to talk as they walked back to the Sohma booth.

The group turned to look at the newcomer amongst them.

"Yeah Yeah Yeah. I know what ya'll are thinking. Who's she? Well let's just get to the point. I'm Kimiko Sohma," Kimi said briskly, not looking anyone in the eye while having her arms crossed over her chest and leaned on her left leg with her right foot out in a casual pose.

"Well, you're Miss Polite aren't you?" Kyo asked sarcastically. The three eldest looked nervously between Kyo and Kimi, since Kimi had been known for her short temper during her stay at the Sohma house.

"Is he in for it now," Isamu murmured just loud enough for everyone to hear.

Kimi fumed, but tried to keep in her anger.

"Shut up cat," she hissed while balling her fists at her sides with her eyes squeezed shut.

"Great. My cousin is not only a cat-hater, but she has anger management issues too. Ugh," Kyou taunted in that bored tone of his.

Kimi couldn't keep it in, "You trying to start something big mouth?" she questioned as she slammed one of her hands on the table and the other one reaches across the table and grabbed the pest by the shirt..

"Calm down Kimiko," Hatori said smoothly while laying a reassuring hand on Kimi's shoulder. Kimi instantly remembered a time when she and an old friend had been bickering.

_**!Flashback!**_

"Kimi! Gimme my puppy!" Akito whined as the little boy chased after the girl who was holding the pull-along-puppy captive in her arms .

"You'll have ta catch me first Aki!" Kimi giggled while she stumbled away from her best friend. The two friends were at the ages of two.

As the two ran around in circles, the trio of ten-year-olds came into the living room.

"Shigure! Ayame! Hatori! Make Kimi gimme my pwuppy bwack!" Akito exclaimed as he tripped over his purple kimono.

As Shigure helped the young boy up, Hatori caught Kimi and laid a hand on her shoulder. "Kimiko, give Akito back his toy. Okay?" Kimi nodded and gave her friend his toy back and apologized after a few minutes of convincing.

**_End Flashback_**

Kimi looked down and said, "Sorry. I'm not good with my temper," though gritted teeth.

"Ha-" Kyou started but was cut off by Shigure.

"So, now that we've all ordered, how about we settle down to eat. Kimi, would you like to join us?" he offered. Kimiko raised her eyebrows, surprised that her uncle actually had a serious side to him.

"I'll just watch ya'll. I already ate," Kimi responded while pulling a chair from another table up to the end up the booth.

As the family ate and had separate conversations amongst themselves, Kimi had become curious.

"Who's the girl?" she questioned and everyone at the booth turned their attention to her, probably forgetting she was even with them.

"Oh," the brown-haired girl said before laughing calmly. "I'm Tohru Honda," she introduced herself with a smile.

"Heya," Kimi greeted, a side of her mouth twitching upward. She fought the urge to smile although she wanted to. Mostly because the girl was so naïve, yet Kimi still had the feeling she wanted to friends with Tohru.

"Oh, Kimi. Will you be coming to stay at Sohma house?" Momiji asked curiously.

"I guess so. I'm bein' forced against my will by those three buffoons o'er there," she answered with a smirk while pointing at the three eldest.

"Do you already have your stuff Kimiko? Or will you be sharing with Akito again like you used to? If you don't, I have plenty of stuff at my shop for you to use!" Ayame asked.

Kimiko's eyes widened and she felt a light blush coming into her tan cheeks. For two reasons: the mention of her earlier years with her best friend and the thought of her wearing one oh Ayame's "miracles."

"Uh… I think I'm gonna go get my stuff, so I'll meet you all back here," the teen replied hurriedly as she got up and put the chair back. With that, she told her co-workers that she was going home quick and was taking off for the week and rushed out the door.

"She seems friendly," Hiro remarked sarcastically, but shut up quickly with a look from Kisa.

**So, did you guys like? Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyers everyone! I'm really sorry for the lateness of this. I'm big on laziness and procrastination when it comes to writing my own stories. :D Anyway, here we go!**

**Oh and by the way, the idea of Akito's kimono and toy are my friend's idea  Check out her fanfic, it's AMAZIN!! She is xMiDNiGHTxxFURYx**

**Also, I'm basing this mostly on the anime, I'm not a big fan of the manga because Moron steals Yuki…. I mean Machi. . hahaha!**

**~328328328328328328328~**

"This is gonna be a huge disaster," Kimi spoke to no one in particular as she folded her meager amount of clothes to fit into her tiny, black duffel bag. Most of the clothes were navy blue, black, and/or white.

Next, she strode towards a particular snow-white frame on her rich log walls. The photo was of Kimi and her father smiling towards the camera just before he passed away, he standing with his arms on Kimi's shoulders in front of him. She unhooked the photograph and gently set it on top of her clothes and other accessories in her duffel.

_Ziiiip._She zipped up the bag and heaved it easily on to her shoulder. Kimi took a few steps towards the still-open doorway before turning around.

The nineteen-year-old sighed as she took a final look around her cabin. _I'll only be gone for a week, right?No point in getting all emotional. _Kimi thought as she headed out the door and locked up.

The teenager strolled around the side of the cabin casually towards a hidden, garage-type structure. She unlocked it with her set of keys in hand after shooing away a few branches here and there, and her eyes set on her shining, red, cough-stolen-cough motorcycle. The eagle walked with importance towards the wall opposite of the building's entrance. Kimiko eagerly snatched her black, leather jacket off a hook and her matching jet-black and dusky red helmet.

If one were to look into her eyes, you could see the pride and joy flaring in her chocolate brown objects of sight. Kimiko allowed a smirk to form on her face as she hopped on to her ride and started the ignition. _Roar!_

Seconds later, Kimi was speeding down the mountain's dirt path with the wind in her hair. The girl effortlessly dodged the passing cars and people as if she were only avoiding saplings about twenty yards apart.

From inside the Golden Japan, you could hear the gravel as it hit the side of the concrete building when the hyped up teenager all of a sudden came to a stop with the screech of her tires.

She quickly slipped off of her dark red, _2009_ _Yamaha Zuma 125_and strolled up to the entry. Kimi grasped one side of the doorway's frame with one hand and swung herself inside and as if it was the most normal thing to do on a Saturday morning.

"Attention: Miss Kimiko is here. I repeat, Miss Kimiko is here," Isamu reported over the restaurant's intercom jokingly to complete her entrance.

Kimi laughed while walking over to the counter Isamu was standing behind.

"Wha-?" Kimi slapped Isamu upside the head. She turned her attention towards the Sohma's who were watching the exchange from behind.

"Are y'all done eatin' yet?" she asked them, an eye brow raised, arms crossed over her chest, and one leg supporting her with the other leaning on the counter.

"Yes. Now Kimiko, will you be riding with us or your motorcycle?" Hatori asked calmly.

"I think it's a little obvious," Kimi answered chuckling as Momiji jumped in his seat.

"Do I get to ride with Kimiko?! Can I?" the teenager asked feverishly.

"I d-" the motorcycle's owner was cut off by a stern look from Hatori. She let out an exasperated and raised her hand to cover her eyes. "Fine."

"Yes!" the fifteen-year-old cried in joy as he jumped over Hiro and Kisa to stand next to Kimi.

"Wear this," she commanded while slipping Momiji's head of blonde hair into the black motorcycle helmet.

"This is gonna be awesome!" Momiji screamed from inside the protection device.

Tohru laughed cheerily from the booth. "Just be careful and hang on tight okay Momiji?" she warned with her usual never-ending smile. Then she looked at Kimi. "Don't you need a helmet?" Tohru asked with a tilt of her head.

"Nah. I like to go natural," Kimi responded with her signature smirk while, shaking her head so her multicolored hair swished behind her. "We'll go ahead of you guys. 'Kay?"

Without waiting for an answer, Kimi dragged Momiji out the doors and on to her vehicle.

"Okay, just hang on to me tight. We don't want you blowing away in the wind," the nineteen-year-old joked while hoisting the rabbit onto the ink-black seat before getting on herself.

And down the streets of Japan the two Zodiac members travelled with Momiji's laughter trailing behind them. Suddenly, Kimi noticed that she had absolutely no idea whether she would be meeting the family at Shigure's sheltered home or the Sohma estate.

_Er…_she thought. _Maybe I should ask Momiji…Nah. They're probably meeting at Shigure's house. Heck, we'll just go there. If they don't show up in ten or so minutes we'll head over to Sohma house._

So the two sped on to the forest path a city over and not long after, Kimi sent pieces of loose ground flying as they came to a halt outside of Shigure's pleasant home. Though Momiji's memory of Kimiko was limited, he comfortably threw questions at her and told her everything that has happened in the Sohma family ever since she'd left.

Somehow, Kimi's usual rebel attitude faded into a caring, understanding personality as it usually did when the teenager was around children, or in Momiji's case appeared to be children, like an eagle with her young. So when the Sohma's piled out of Hatori's ink colored automobile about an hour later, the young, hard-headed teen was laughing at Momiji's exaggerations and stories.

When Kimiko felt three gazes locked to her, she turned around to see the three eldest of the group smiling at Kimi's softer way of life. Automatically, her smile faded to a smirk and she scoffed. "Took you guys long enough," she said sarcastically.

Hatori rolled his eyes and Ayame and Shigure giggled to themselves. Shigure pushed open the sliding door and the Sohmas and Tohru piled into the residence.

"Kimiko, while in the car, we all decided that you will be staying here at Shigure's then you will drive to Sohma house tomorrow afternoon," Hatori notified Kimi, while doing so, he also notified the other family members aside from Ayame and Shigure.

"What?! You did not! The newbie is Not staying here!" Kyo exclaimed in annoyance as his face turned a shade of red to go with his carrot-orange hair.

"For once, I agree with cat boy over there! I am not staying here!" Kimi argued.

"Kimi, Hatori will get Akito ready for your arrival. If you arrive unexpectedly, things may get out of hand," Shigure explained, switching from his childlike attitude to a serious voice as fast as light.

At the mention of the other nineteen-year-old in the family, Kimi quickly shut up and nodded her head in defeat.

"So… Am I gonna sleep on the roof or what?" she asked in a forced sarcastic tone and smirk.

"No, you'll be rooming with Tohru in a sleeping bag," Shigure answered.

"Oh, Kimi! Tohru! This will be great. You girls will get to know each other!" Ayame blurted out.

"Oh this will certainly be the best! Maybe you can meet my friends Uo and Hana too!" Tohru exclaimed joyfully.

Kimi chuckled, "You should have been born a blond. You know that?" And just like that Yuki and Kyo were glaring their deadliest glares at the newest arrival to the household.

"Would you like to repeat that Kimiko?" Yuki asked so calmly it was terrifying, yet, Kimi was unfazed.

"If I do what'll happen. You two couldn't even touch me," the teenager taunted while looking at the two sixteen-year-olds on opposite sides of the room. Thanks to the gibe, Kyo launched at Kimi, having her pinned to the ground.

"What? Did I insult the kitty's girlfriend?" Kimiko continued with a mischievous smile. At that, Yuki was kneeling on the ground at Kimi's head. Poor Tohru was looking nervously between the three. "Oh this is going to be fun,"Kimi stated with a grin after kicking kyo in the crotch and sending a punch over her head into Yuki's stomach.

The three men stood to the right of Tohru. "Not this again," Hatori murmured under his breath while holding a hand to his forehead.

"My poor house! Don't touch the-" Kimi had just sent Kyo flying into the paper screen door. "-door." Shigure's head sank lower and his hands drooped to his sides.

"What do you mean 'Not this again'?" Tohru questioned out of pure curiosity.

Being that the two other members of the three were in their own worlds, Ayame was the one to answer her. "Back when Kimi had lived at Sohma house when she was five to eight, these three just happened to be put in the same room. Apparently there was only piece of chocolate left in the bowl on the table in the middle of the playroom…"

_**!Flashback!**_

"Okay, you three place nice now okay? We'll be right back," Yuki's mother cooed before leaving an eight-year-old Kimi and four-year-olds Yuki and Kyo in a play room at the Sohma estate while the eldest of the family, extended and close, went on a quick get away to who know's where.

The woman silently shut the door leaving the children sitting on their own sides of the room. Kimi was seated on the floor against the wall, Indian style, opposite the door. Yuki was on the left sitting on a beige sofa on the left, glaring at Kyo out of habit. And Kyo was sitting cross-legged on a matching beige sofa on the right, glaring at both the Eagle and the Rat, both enemies of the Cat. About half an hour later, Kyo stood and walked over to the wooden, carved table in the center of the room that held a bowl that was supposed to be full of delicious chocolates. Every few seconds, the orange haired toddler would glance suspiciously at either of the two other children. Then a grin broke across his lips as he hurriedly snatched the final chocolate at the bottom of the glass bowl.

Then Kimi noticed that Kyo had retrieved the final sweet. She sprang from her position on the floor and soon the two were rolling on the floor, battling over the final piece. Being the responsible child he was, four-year-old Yuki remained where he was, watching his cousins fight over a simple piece of chocolate. After ten minutes or so passed, he grew tired of the constant yells.

"Guys," he whined. "Stop fighting. It's just getitng you no where," he pleaded, throwing his head back, telling himself to control his patience in his mind.

"You just want the chocolate all to yourself! Dumb rat!" Kyo yelled before being socked in the mouth by Kimi's small fist.

_That does it!_Yuki thought as he threw himself in the jumble.

An hour and a half later, the adults returned and entered the room to find it as if a tornado had just passed. In the center of the jungle of chaos, three bruised, and slightly bloody children were wrestling on the floor, a piece of gold-wrapped chocolate lying on the floor just a little ways away.

"What is going on here?!" Kyo's mother yelled. That got the trio's attention. The three of them stopped fighting and sat up straight looking at the brunette woman. Being the first to snap out of the trance of his fake-love-giving mother, Kyo smirked as he turned his head form side to side quickly to see if the other two had noticed the forlorned piece of deliciousness sitting all by itself.

The child silently crawled towards the sweet. When he finally started licking his lips to take in the only traces left by his action, Yuki and Kimi turned their heads so fast, they should have snapped. And the whole fiasco started all over again.

_**!End Flashback!**_

"Ohhh…" Tohru dragged out the 'o' sound after Ayame had finished explaining the story he had retrieved after eavesdropping on the toddlers' interrogation along with Hatori and Shigure. While Ayame had been talking away, the cousins had covered every inch of the room and were still fighting. Finally, Kimi sat atop a struggling Yuki and Kyo, smiling in victory.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! I might change this chapter 'cause it seems rushed. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! I am so sorry aboutt he late update! I love laziness, it's one of my key traits rofl. But I do need a little more motivation, don't you think? So did you check out my friend's story yet? If you didn't, check it out. Her pen name is xMiDNiGHTxxFURYx.**

**I forgot all about the pointless disclaimer rofl:**

**I don't think I'm a Japanese adult woman****. So I cannot own Fruits Basket. lol  
I do not own _Situations_ either. Escape the Fate does. (great band by the way)  
But I do own Kimiko! :D**

**Oh! And if the bottom dilogue sounds too American, sorry! I'm not Japanese and Im surrounded by America. So, yea, it's a little difficult to do otherwise.**

**I would like to dedicate The Hazard to two of my friends. Shigure would be Jenny, AKA xMiDNiGHTxxFURYx. And Ayame would be my other buddy Priya. Now who do you think poor, disturbed Hatori is? Moi! lol We don't always act like ritards, I had to mix us up a bit to fit the guy gender and the three characters' personalities. Not saying that we are not ritards (cuz blieve me, we are.) we're just not Shigure, Ayame and Hatori. Yeah you get the point rofl. So enjoy!**

**~328328328328328328328~**

The nineteen-year-old stood and stretched her slender arms behind her to form a 'V' as she stretched. Behind her, her younger cousins stiffly got up from their uncomfortable positions on the floor with unpleased looks plastered to their faces.

"Well my poor, little, deprived cousins, this has been fun," Kimi sneered. "I'm gonna go look around," the girl stated as she strode proudly out the room to explore the warm, cozy home.

"I'm doomed," Shigure moaned once Kimi had exited hearing range.

"At least it won't be boring around here tonight," Haru said optimistically. The usually joking man continued to sulk with his head hanging.

"I still don't see how the brat is a Sohma though. We've never met her," Kyo mumbled, beginning to clam himself down a bit.

As the Sohma family members began to think (aside from the eldest three however), a yell broke the sheet of silence. "Uncle Shigure!" Kimi screamed as she ran in, a mountain of videotapes in her arms. "What are these?" she questioned, somehow avoiding the drop of a single one of her discoveries.

"Speak of the devil," Yuki murmured under his breath, earning a sharp glare from Kimiko.

"I heard that idiot! Anyways," the teenager brought her attention back to her sulking uncle. "What are these things?"

"Oh!" Ayame rejoiced. "Those are our beloved memories my dear! Here, lay them out on the table." The white-haired man began clearing away the wooden surface before Kimiko dumped the pile on the polished tabletop.

While the family and Tohru were sifting through the videos, Shigure paused.

"Where did Ritsu go off to now?"

"He said he didn't want to cause anymore problems by being in our presence, so he went home," Yuki spoke in that eerily calm way of his. Everyone just nodded, used to the fourth eldest member of the family's overreactions.

"What is this?" Tohru inquired curiously whilst holding up a black tape that had a label on it, which read "The Hazard Performances" in bold writing.

"No," Hatori moaned, holding a hand to his eyes, his usual emotionless façade fading into a look of horror for just a second. "Not that again!"

"What's so bad about this thing? Probably another dumb soap opera of Mr. Miracle over there," Kyo remarked, rolling his eyes at Ayame before gently taking the tape from Tohru's hand and inspecting it.

"Just stick it in the video-player-thing. What's so hard about that?" Hiro said, the usual sarcastic tone buried within his voice. The ten-year-old stood, with an expression that said 'this is the hardest thing to do in the whole world', snatched the video, and jammed it into the videocassette player underneath the television in the room.

Hatori sat on the couch, using both hands to cover his face and his thumbs plugging his ears. As the silent one of the group tried to imagine himself on a calm, deserted island all alone, Ayame and Shigure were cheering with joy.

While everyone was attempting to get the television to cooperate, Haru got up to shut the curtains, dimming the room. Kisa leaped up from her position on the floor and ran over to shut the paper screen door, basking the room in complete darkness. Finally, Kagura was the smart one to change the television's channel to Video 1 and the screen roared to life and everyone returned to their relaxed sitting spots.

The sound of a loud, excited crowd filled the room and all was dark except for a single spotlight going through the audience, which the camera followed. Suddenly, all was quiet and the camera focused on the center stage. One spotlight shone on a jet-black haired, joking-looking teenager.

"Hello Japan!" The black-haired teenager screamed into a mike excitedly. He was answered with an explosion of supporting yells. He laughed into the microphone.

"As you all probably know, we're The Hazard. And you have to know the pshycotic one of the group!" The teenager noticed what he said right after he spoke the sentence. "I mean the romantic of the group!" He used as a poor excuse for his mishap. He tried to cover it up again by simply saying, "I'm Shigure!" He jumped and ended up in a stance with his feet spread shoulderwidth beneath him, one behind the other, as he made his fingers into "guns" before winking at a random person in the crowd. Who apparently was a heavily-bearded man. Shigure cringed and pretended to adjust his mike nervously.

Another spotlight shone on another teenager, this time a white-haired one. "Sure, sure Shigure," he turned to the crowd. "You can't forget the hottest member of the band right? I'm Ayame!" The teen waved cheerfully at his audience.

Soon enough, a third spotlight shone on a more mysterious figure that was shaking his head. Then he looked up at the crowd. "Unlike those two idiots over there, I'm the sane one of the group," the dark gray-haired boy smirked. "The names Hatori," and he only nodded to the crowd with a smile, also earning cheers.

In the room, all the Sohmas were glancing at the three eldest in shock but all remained silent as they returned their gazes to the screen.

Attention once again returned to the younger version of Shigure. "I'm sure that everyone out there has heard that we have written a new song! You wanna hear it?" The stadium thundered with approvals. "We call this song _Situations_ and we dedicate it to all the amazing women out there today." He winked into the audience and grabbed a bass guitar as Hatori hopped to the black drums and Ayame to the guitar. All three boys had mikes in front of them.

Hatori mouthed a countdown and the song began with the guitars beginning the song.

Shigure sang, "_Situations, are irrelevant now.  
She loves the way that I tease,  
I love the way that she breathes_"

Hatori came in.

"_I touched her_"

Ayame added in extremely realistic… 'sounds'. "_Ooh_,"

"_She touched my_"

"_Ahhh_,"

"_It was the craziest thing.  
I love the girls who hate to love because they're just like me.  
A certain girl she took my hand and ran it up her thigh.  
She licked her lips and pulled my hair, I fall in love for a night" _Shigure's eyes rolled back in his head slightly.

"_She can't behave and I'm just a slave,  
don't worry I'll be gone when the morning comes." _

Hatori and Ayame were mouthing the song, not singing but just catching on to the addicting melody.

"_Darling what is going on?  
Honestly that never happened  
Lying is your favorite passion.  
Leave me, go where you belong  
Higher heels and lipstick napkins  
dying is your latest fashion._

"_The frustration it's a regular thing" _Shigure tugged at his hair with a quick free hand.  
"_I hate the ones who love to hate because they're just like me.  
A certain girl she took her hand and put it in my lap  
It's way too full she said once you have me you'll always come back._

"_She can't behave and I'm just a slave,  
don't worry I'll be gone when the morning comes._

"_Darling what is going on?  
Honestly that never happened  
Lying is your favorite passion.  
Leave me, go where you belong_  
_Higher heels and lipstick napkins  
dying is your latest fashion.  
_  
"_I know you love to resist  
and all it takes is a kiss  
and you just love to hate me._

"_You know you love all the lies  
so don't act surprised  
that I just love to hate you_."

The drums halted for a moment as the guitars continued.

"_I kissed your lips you pulled my hair it was the craziest thing.  
I love the girls who love to hate_." Shigure gripped the mike's stand and slipped the free hand down his face.

Hatori and Ayame breathed roughly into their mikes.

The drums came back in full beat.

As Ayame carried out a "_Whoa_" through his microphone, Shigure continued.

"_Darling what is going on?  
Honestly that never happened  
Lying is your favorite passion.  
Leave me, go where you belong  
Higher heels and lipstick napkins,  
dying is your latest fashion  
_  
"_Darling_,"

Ayame inserted a "_Leave me_,"

"_What is going on?  
Honestly that never happened  
Lying is your favorite passion  
Leave me_,"

This time Hatori sang, "_Darling_,"

"_Go where you belong  
Higher heels and lipstick napkins,  
dying is your favorite passion_."

The Hazard didn't even get to close the concert.

The crowd roared and about a thousand girls (and a few guys) struggled to climb the stage as security stopped them. The tape ended with the three teenagers running into a trailer in fear, although Ayame and Shigure both had looks of excitement on their faces too, as the cameraman was trampled by thousands of screaming fans and the screen snapped into black.

Yuki stood pulled the paper screen open and Haru pulled the cutains back, blasting sunlight into the room.

"THAT ROCKED!" At the exact same moment, Kyo and Kimi exclaimed that in unison. Then they glanced at each other and spun around, each one's back facing the other's, both had their arms crossing their chests.

"I mean it completely sucked," Kimi said grudgingly. Kyo smirked to himself in satisfaction.

Yuki turned slowly toward his three older cousins.

"Um… May I ask where the inspiration for that song came from?" He questioned incredulously, disbelief in his startling eyes.

Hatori and Shigure, actually being concerned with Yuki's safe-mindedness, acted as if they were busy studying the couch's material beneath them. But Ayame was a different story. Well, at least he broke it to his younger brother gently.

"Well my dear brother. All I'm saying is that when you're a Sohma, one can only dream," the man said with a dazed look. Everyone in the room's stares shifted from Ayame to Shigure to Hatori. Ayame was dazed, off in his own world. Shigure had a stream of drool coming from his mouth as his eyes were in a far off world, which everyone hoped he kept to himself. And Hatori was keeping his face carefully impassive while avoiding everyone's eyes, while his were hinting at a sense of longing.

Kagura bolted to her feet. "You perverts!" she yelled. Thank Shigure for teaching the boar this habit. And the sixteen-year-old repeatedly slapped the three men mercilessly across the faces.

This was certainly going to be a long day.

**~328328328328328328328~**

**Whoa! What's gunna happen nxt! That's for me to know n u to..... wait for? lol You all know what to do, review and spread the word! :D Sorry if the song disturbed you in any way rofl**

**Oh, and by the way, if the characters were OOC in this chapter, I am so sorry! I promise it will be better in the next! i just wanted to make it funny!! :D**


End file.
